This invention relates to a differential gear construction that allows the elimination of the differential case, while still providing adequate support for the pinion gears.
Differential gear assemblies are utilized to split drive from a single input shaft to two output shafts. Differentials are typically used in vehicles to split a single drive input to the two areas of the vehicle.
In one standard differential, an input drives a differential spider. The differential spider has a cylindrical hub and a plurality of spider hubs extend radially outwardly of the hub. Pinion gears are mounted on each of the spider hubs. The pinion gears engage and drive first and second side gears, and are free to rotate on the spider hubs. In this type differential, rotation of the spider drives the first and second side gears. The side gears drive shafts associated with distinct parts of a vehicle, such as the front and rear axles.
In the past, the pinion gears and the side gears have bevel teeth profiles which have a smaller diameter at radially inner locations and which expand to a greater diameter in a radially outward direction. This gear tooth geometry results in a resultant force, forcing the pinion gears radially outwardly. The prior art has not been compromised by this force since the spider hubs are received in a differential housing which supports the pinions. However, this has required the housing to be used.
It would be desirable to eliminate the differential housing.